This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. H/ACA ribonucleoprotein particles are essential for ribosomal RNA and telomerase RNA processing and metabolism. Shq1p has been identified as an essential eukaryotic H/ACA snoRNP biogenesis and assembly factor. Shq1p is postulated to be involved in the early biogenesis steps of H/ACA snoRNP complexes, and Shq1p depletion leads to a specific decrease in H/ACA snoRNA levels and to defects in ribosomal RNA processing. Shq1p contains two predicted domains: an N-terminal CS (named after CHORD-containing proteins and SGT1) or HSP20-like domain, and a Cterminal region of high sequence homology called the Shq1 domain